


a dance of passion

by Whoops_heck (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: A little, Aged up characters, Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably ooc, Referenced Child Abuse, but with the losers, competitive Eddie kaspbrak, dance au, dancer! Eddie, everyones gay or bi or pan, i assume they kind of chilled out as adults, singer! Richie, sorry folks, tv show au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Dancing With the Stars au-He'd already completed two seasons and the third was approaching quickly. The first he and his partner, a woman from a reality show who held no real fame at all, had gotten out in round three. In his second season Eddie was paired with a violinist who posted her videos on the internet and they placed second. Suprisingly to Eddie the people liked him.And this is where it landed him. With a probably high, definitely sleep deprived, musician. Eddie was a fan favorite and this Richie character was loved by the nation so it seemed only destiny could bring them togethor,or perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate instead.





	a dance of passion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Eddie being out of character, he's trying to hold back for the producers and keep a smiley attitude, things will progressively normalize. Enjoy!

-when I first met Richie it wasnt quite like the other teams. That isnt to say I didnt like him or respect him as an Musician, but come on, if you saw that walk into your studio would you be thrilled?-

 

Eddie Kaspbrak had been dancing since before he could walk. Waltz, tangos, and foxtrots were ingrained in his mind. The grace with which he moved could steal the focus of everyone in the room, it often did in fact. But he was small. Short and skinny where the other boys seemed to take on an inch a week. Where there arms turned powerful, his stayed graceful.

Eddie Kaspbrak was weak.

Everyone knew it was because of his childhood. He grew up with his mother breathing down his neck and acted like she still lingered there well into his 20's. He didnt eat meat. Heart disease was banging on his skull. He didnt lift weights. Pulling a muscle could ruin your career. He was rarely even able to go for runs. His asthma (undiagnosed anxiety) would act up sometimes, making the simplest tasks difficult. 

But dancing, god dancing never failed to lift the weight from his chest. Though he was small and short, Eddie was dann talented. Like the sweetest fruit that was plucked too early. 

And so his talent led him where one might expect.

Telivision.

Dancing with the Stars to be exact. Hed completed two seasons and the third was approaching quickly. The first he and his partner, a woman from a reality show who held no real fame at all, had gotten out in round three. In his second season Eddie was paired with a violinist who posted her videos on the internet and they placed second. Suprisingly to Eddie the people liked him. 

And this is where it landed him. With a probably high, definitely sleep deprived, musician. Eddie was a fan favorite and this Richie character was loved by the nation so it seemed only destiny could brkng them togethor,

Perhaps it was a cruel twist of fate instead.

\-----

"Hi I'm Richie."

He stuck out his hand. It was large. His knuckles were scarred and it made Eddie weary. The man in front of him was one of the bigger names this season. He was the singer in some band Eddie didn't listen to. Well he hadn't listened to up until a week before. Though he'd never admit it to his new dance partner.

"Hey nice to meet you. In Eddie."

Their hand shake was brief and in sure the producers were trembling when their favorite to win stood their awkwardly. But this wasnt the short mans forst rodeo and he rolled with the punches.

"So does this musician have any moves?"

Richie laughed a stage laugh but it still lightened the mood.

"Not really, but that's your job to change."

"Ok lets just get into it, ill put on some music and we can try to loosen up your aching joints."

"The only joints aching are your moms after I left her place last night."

A couple cameramen stiffened but their stress was alleviated as a chuckle lifted from Eddie.

"Funny for now. Keep that up and I might have to kill you."

"Fair enough."

There was a static in the air for a second and then a bass began humming. Followed my drums, guitar, and some other stuff. Eddie turned to face the taller man with a smirk.

"Is this my song?"

Ignoring his comment the small man began to move with the beat. Something Latin that didn't quite seem to fit with Richies 'alternative style' of music. He lifted his hands out to grab his new partners and the man shied away. He rolled his eyes and tried again, this time making contact and connecting.

"This will only work if you let if.", Eddie whispered too low for the mics to pick up.

Richie shifted his feet a bit and the shorter of the two smiled. In reality the musicians' movements werent anything special. Just bobbing his head and stepping back and forth. With Eddie leading them, the steps moved in time with one another and soon enough, they were dancing.

"Not bad, but our dance for the premiere is going to be a waltz. Any familiarity?"

Richie took a moment and suddenly without warning wiped out a French accent, "It is the French dance yes?"

Eddie snorted then covered his mouth

-did that noise really come out of my mouth-

The musician started belly laughing and it warmed the room. The sound was beautiful. Eddie couldnt help but think 'he could put twelve tracks of this on a record and in sure hed still sell out'. The bracelets around Richies arms and wrists jingled as the man collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Its Austrian you asshole."

And then the producer stepped out with his hands up. The cameras were begining to pack up. The 'star' was still rolling on the ground and by the time he recovered it was just him and Eddie.

Now without the camera crew Richie got his first good look at his dance partner. He was shorter than Richie himself, he had brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim build with just defined muscles. But underneath that he had a fiery attitude, tampered down by production crews, he had smooth movement and perfect timing, and he had beauty. 

This was going to be a problem. 

"Ok the waltz is a little different because of the timing. We can listen to some music just to get the idea at first."

"Sure thing Eds."

"Dont call me that."

Eddie stayed turned the other way to tamper a blush. He had never had a nickname before.

"Sure thing Spaghetti."

The fighter in Eddie spun around before he could truly process his action.

"What the fuck? Did you just call me spaghetti?"

"That I did."

"Why?"

"You know, Eddie Spaghetti. Its an ear rhyme lighten up."

No more comments came from the irritated man and music started to fill the room. Eddie had planned to dance a viennes waltz for their first performance. It was pretty quick and even on day one he was unsure if they'd be able to get it done.

"Ive never really had a partner like you before." Eddie admitted.

Richie shoots up with a grin, "None this devishly handsome?"

"They've all been women."

"Oh."

"Its kind of embarassing but there werent any women short enough to be a good dancing partner for me. So they made me the," he held up quotation marks with his hands, "girl' in this partnership."

Richie didnt say anything for a long 

"Is that gonna be ok for you?"

"Yah just means you're doing all the lifts."

Richie snorted again, "Must have been hard for you with those noodle arms."

"Oh fuck off." 

The mood lightened with their joined laughter. The sunlight seeped in through windows and landed on the pair, any tension held before was muted by this moment. 

Perhaps, Eddie thought, this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
